Saori Utsumi
Saori Utsumi (内海 早織) (née Maeda (前田)) is a former Capcom music composer and arranger who worked on Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, Mega Man Xtreme, and Bounty Hunter Sara. Despite a lack of credited work by her since 2001, she has recently returned to the scene by arranging Commando Man's theme for the Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack in lieu of Minae Fujii, the theme's composer. Production History * Resident Evil 3: Nemesis (1999) -- Music Composition (Sound) (as Saori Maeda) * Mega Man Xtreme (2000) -- Sound (as Saori Maeda) * Bounty Hunter Sara (2001) -- Sound (as Saori Maeda) * Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack (CD) (2010) Song Credits Resident Evil 3: Nemesis *Option Screen -- Composition & Arrangement *Title Calling -- Composition & Arrangement *Her Determination -- Composition & Arrangement *The Beginning of Nightmare -- Composition & Arrangement *Is There a Way Out? -- Composition & Arrangement *Free From Fear -- Composition & Arrangement *Meeting Brad -- Composition & Arrangement *Cold Sweat -- Composition & Arrangement *Well Dressed Up -- Composition & Arrangement *Watch Out for Your Back -- Composition & Arrangement *Carlos' Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Nicholai's Theme -- Composition & Arrangement *Together for the Escape -- Composition & Arrangement *S.G.G.S. Explosion -- Composition & Arrangement *Pride and Valor -- Composition & Arrangement *An Impending Danger -- Composition & Arrangement *Cable Car Crash -- Composition & Arrangement *Ominous Presentiment -- Composition & Arrangement *The Clock Tower -- Composition & Arrangement *Don't Lose Courage -- Composition & Arrangement *Bring Back Her Consciousness -- Composition & Arrangement *The Hospital -- Composition & Arrangement *Nothing But a Pawn -- Composition & Arrangement *Earthquake? -- Composition & Arrangement *The Grave Digger -- Composition & Arrangement *The Park -- Composition & Arrangement *The Disused Plant -- Composition & Arrangement *All of a Sudden -- Composition & Arrangement *The Worst Scenario -- Composition & Arrangement *Defiant Behavior -- Composition & Arrangement *The Last Argument -- Composition & Arrangement *Deservedly Death -- Composition & Arrangement *Treated to Resurrect -- Composition & Arrangement *Missile Approaching -- Composition & Arrangement *Against the Chopper -- Composition & Arrangement *Emergency Level D -- Composition & Arrangement *Ever After -- Composition & Arrangement *Title Calling (Arranged Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *The Doomed City -- Composition & Arrangement *Freedom Obtained -- Composition & Arrangement *Reward and Result -- Composition & Arrangement *CM-1 (Short Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement *CM-2 (Long Ver.) -- Composition & Arrangement Mega Man Xtreme *Opening 1/Story Demo -- Arrangement *Opening 2/Zero Theme -- Arrangement *Title -- Arrangement *Opening Stage -- Arrangement *Another Boss Appearance -- Arrangement *Another Boss Battle -- Arrangement *Stage Clear -- Arrangement *Save -- Arrangement *Stage Select -- Arrangement *Stage Start -- Arrangement *Icy Penguigo Stage -- Arrangement *Spark Mandriller Stage -- Arrangement *Armor Armarge Stage -- Arrangement *Storm Eagleed Stage -- Arrangement *Boss Battle -- Arrangement *Weapon Get -- Arrangement *Metamor Mothmeanos Stage -- Arrangement *Flame Stagger Stage -- Arrangement *Magne Hyakulegger Stage -- Arrangement *Wheel Alligates Stage -- Arrangement *Sigma Stage 1 -- Arrangement *Sigma Stage 2 -- Arrangement *Sigma Stage 3 -- Arrangement *Sigma Battle -- Arrangement *Ending -- Arrangement Rockman 10 Image Soundtrack *Desert Commando -- Arrangement Category:Composers Category:Real-life people Category:Female people Category:Articles in need of images